


A group chat that largely exposes my V3 ships

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirt in the chat, Gonta is pure af, I am picturing Rantaro holding a cross over a car (only true fans will understand), I am shameless, I made this with a friend, I swear I sleep, It's not a lie, Kaito loves decorative plants, Kiyo and Angie are both christian because diversity, KoreKirumi is underrated, Kork is best dad, Miu is still a pervert, My name isn't Kokichi, Other, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie and Kokichi started a group chat and it's messed up





	1. This is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english, I am not originally anglophonic !  
> Rated mature 'cause Miu and Kokichi exist

*Angie, Kokichi joined the chat*

Kokichi : Dick !

Angie : Dick ?

*Kirumi joined the chat*

Kirumi : Children, stop...

Kokichi : Kiyo's dick !

Kirumi : Okay, you got me.

*Korekiyo joined the chat*

Korekiyo : Stop talking about male reproductive organs

Kokichi : That's always the people who got small thing that says these kind of things !

Kaede : Wow

Shuichi : What is happening ?!

*Angie changed her name to GOD FORGIVE US*

Rantaro : Angie is in a mood

*Angie changed Rantaro's name into Avocado God*

Avocado God : Huh...Thanks, I guess ?

Miu : Dick !

Kirumi : Stop it or I moan

Korekiyo : Yes, moan babe <3

Shuichi : NO ONE'S GOING TO MOAN

*Kokichi changed Korekiyo's name into INCESTUOUS DAD*

INCESTUOUS DAD : Kokichi, I am not into incest anymore...

*Kokichi changed INCESTUOUS DAD's name into Dad fucked mom*

Dad fucked mom : That is better.

Kaede : Y'all need to go to the church

GOD FORGIVE US : Let's pray for God !

Dad fucked mom : Let me join you. But first...

*Dad fucked mom changed Kokichi's nam into Bad son*

*GOD FORGIVE US and Dad fucked mom left the chat*

Bad son : Soooooo...What are we doing ?

Kaede : I am calling Kaito and Maki

*Kaede invited Kaito and Maki*

Kaito : Hewwo guys ! How's it goin' ?

Shuichi : Just scroll up...

Kaito : Ow jeez...

Maki : Why am I even surprised ? Kokichi is a fucking pervert.

Bad son : Love ya too Maki <3

Maki : Shut your disgusting mouth

Shuichi : Guys, calm down...

Avocado God : Can we just take one second to talk about my name ?

Bad son : Lol no, scrub

Kaito : Well, Angie loves avocado so you are kind of a blessing to her I guess...?

Kaede : Seems accurate...

Kirumi : I am surprised that Kokichi haven't changed my name yet into "Mom" or something like that...

*Bad son changed Kirumi's name into Bad mom 2*

Bad mom 2 : Nevermind

Kaede : Oh shit that movie...

Kaito : I admit that Kokichi haves good tastes at movies

Maki : How dare you betraying me.

Shuichi : You've haven't even watched the movies...

Kaede : I need to go to class with Tsumugi and Kaito ! Bye guys, love you Shuichi <3

Shuichi : Love you, my sweet music note <3


	2. This chat is full of drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must read the chapter 1 to understand who is who !

*Avocado God, Tenko,GOD FORGIVE US, Bad son, Tsumugi, Kaede and Kaito joined the chat*

Avocado God : I watched Titanic yesterday because there was nothing else. I fell asleep at "Jack, it's beautiful !". So dawn cheesy...

Kaito : I agree dude. Oh, btw...

*Kaito has changed his name into Space Bro*

Space Bro : That's better, uh ?

Bad son : Not yet !

*Bad son changed Space Bro's name into I hate you, I spit on you*

I hate you, I spit on you : Lil' fucker...

GOD FORGIVE US : I'm back from the church !

Kaede : Angie, I wasn't expecting you to take my joke seriously...

GOD FORGIVE US : You were joking ?!

Kaede : Yes...?

Bad son : BAHAHAHAHA SHE IS SO DUMB HOW HIMIKO CAN BE HER FRIEND ?!

Tenko : Shut up you stinky piece of dirty male !

Bad son : I'm not even a full male XD ?!

Tenko : You're not a full male because you don't have the guts to tell insults to people right in front of them !

GOD FORGIVE US : Tenko ?

Tenko : Yes my sweet ?

GOD FORGIVE US : Please don't kill Kokichi, he is Himiko's boyfriend. So if Himiko loves him please don't hurt him

Tenko : Humf...

Bad son : Wow okay you're not that dumb

Tenko : Just because she forgave you ?! You're such a dumbass

Tsumugi : What the fuck is just happening over there...?

Kaede : I am asking the same...

I hate you, I spit on you : Wut, Kokichi you date Himiko ?!

Tenko : Sadly...

*Bad son changed Tenko's name into Tsundere Feminist*

Tsundere Feminist : I won't comment, that's all you want

Bad son : Nishishishi~

Tsumugi : Did he just typed his laugh ?

Kaede : He did it sooner, haven't ya noticed ?

Bad son : Mama, we all go to hell

I hate you, I spit on you : OH SHIT NO-

*Bad son invited Maki and Bad mom 2*  
*GOD FORGIVE US and Tsundere feminist left the chat*

Maki : Bitch wtf

Bad mom 2 : KOKICHI STOP QUOTING THIS EMO SONG

Bad son : Awww come on ! It isn't that bad...

Tsumugi : You sounds like Shuichi that's just so funny

Bad son : The war is opened

*Bad son changed Maki's name into RHINOSHIELD*  
*Bad son changed Tsumugi's name into Monokuma's bitch*  
*Bad son changed Kaede's name into Piano Master*

I hate you, I spit on you : Oh shit-

RHINOSHIELD : How do you even know about that. Tell me or I strangle you.

Bad son : Nishishishi~

Monokuma's bitch : I'M NOT MONOKUMA'S BITCH !

Bad son : How do you think I know this ? I heard you both...

Piano Master : You "heard" them ? Do you mean...?

Bad son : The blonde pianist is right !

Piano Master : Kokichi ! Why have you listened to them !

I hate you, I spit on you : Yeah, why have you done that ?

Monokuma's bitch : Uh...What does this means ?

Bad son : Let me explain, Kaito and Maki had sex, and Maki once cried "RHINOSHIELD" and this is just the best thing ever

Bad mom 2 : You are the worst son ever

Bad son : But you and Dad love me anyway ;)

Piano Master : Maki ? Are you okay ?

RHINOSHIELD : I am going to kill him tomorrow.

Piano Master : Allright, she's definitly okay

I hate you, I spit on you : Kokichi, why have you done that ? It was private !

Bad son : You don't have to be so loud. Btw, I have to go to class, bye.

*Bad son has left the chat*

I hate you, I spit on you : Allright, now I guess I'm going to try to calm down Makiroll...

Bad mom 2 : Good luck...

Piano Master : Good luck

I hate you, I spit on you : Thanks...

*I hat you, I spit on you has left the chat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's and Maki's usernames are references to french Youtubers ;)


	3. KoreKirumi is bacc because I love it too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko insults Kiyo, it goes wrong #Top10AnimeBetrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two days, I probably don't miss ya  
> Same drill, see the previous chapters to know who is who

*Dad fucked mom, Bad mom 2, Bad son, Tsundere Feminist, Miu, K1-B0, Piano Master and Shuichi joined the chat*

Tsundere Feminist : KOREKIYO 3/4 OF YOUR BODY IS YOUR LEGS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP

Dad fucked mom : ...

Dad fucked mom : I have said nothing QwQ

Bad mom 2 : Tenko, don't you dare to insult my lover

*Shuichi changed his name into Sherlock 2.0*

Bad son : This is so sad, K1-B0, play Despacito 2

*Bad son changed K1-B0's name into Alexa*

Alexa : Not funny, at all

*Piano Master changed Miu's name into Robophile*  
*Robophile changed her name into Robophile and Fuck y'all*

Bad son : Mood

Sherlock 2.0 : Oh, this whole chat is a mood

Robophile and Fuck y'all : I fucking agree

*Bad son changed Dad fucked mom's name into SAUSAGE LEGS*

SAUSAGE LEGS : Still not funny.

Alexa : Welcome to the non-funny names club

Bad son : Aww come on ! >:(

Tsundere Feminist : Actually, Korekiyo, you deserved it.

SAUSAGE LEGS : I don't regret the moment when I used my seesaw effect on you

Tsundere Feminist : You killed my gf too

SAUSAGE LEGS : Can't we just forget about the killing game plz

Alexa : Yes, thank you

Bad son : Hey guys, you know that Maki and Kaito just did the best thing in the world ?

Sherlock 2.0 : Yes, Kaede told me.

SAUSAGE LEGS : I can't believe you've spied them. I'm proud of you

Bad son : Thanks dad :3

Bad mom 2 : Korekiyo I trusted you

SAUSAGE LEGS : Sorry my dear, but we all need to be sincere

Robophile and Fuck y'all : CAN I TAKE PICTURES OF THEM HAVING SEX ?

Alexa : You better not

Robophile and Fuck y'all : Anww, you're jealous my sweet ? <3

Alexa : No, it's just...Ah, I give up

Bad son : I can't believe that you two are dating

SAUSAGE LEGS : Nature is unpredictable, Kokichi

Bad mom 2 : Especially when your lover agrees with your satanic son.

SAUSAGE LEGS : I have asked you to forgive me...

Bad mom 2 : ...

Bad mom 2 : <3

SAUSAGE LEGS : <3 <3 <3

Piano Master : They are just like an old married couple *wheezes*

Bad son : Lol true

Sherlock 2.0 : That's what is called "loving eachother". Plus they are the two most mature students in our group

Piano Master : They are perfect for eachother

*Bad mom 2 and SAUSAGE LEGS left the chat*

Bad son : Sorry to cut off your thoughts but do you wanna hear the time I put a dick on Kaito's stomach ?

Robophile and Fuck y'all : YES

Everyone else : NO

Alexa : You've told us at least 13 times ! That's the 14th !

Tsundere Feminist : PLUS I DON'T WANT A DISGUSTING MALE DICK TRICK ON MY LAPTOP'S SCREEN THANKS

*I hate you I spit on you joined the chat*

I hate you I spit on you : Sup' guys

Sherlock 2.0 : Hi, brother

I hate you i spit on you : Kokichi you're lucky, I've calmed down Maki before she kills you

Bad son : Good thing to hear, and I'm glad to see that you care a little for me :)

I hate you I spit on you : I see you've talked 'bout the same fuckin' trick you've did to me

Robphile and Fuck y'all : But it's funny

I hate you I spit on you : Fuck you Miu


End file.
